Nikolai (Modern Warfare)
"Nikolai" (Russian: Николай) wa's the code name "Blackout" pre-level chatter of a Russian informant among Imran Zakhaev's Ultranationalists and an ally of the SAS in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. He continued to help MacTavish and Price in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. His real birth name was not yet revealed. Biography Cold War Nikolai was a former Soviet Army Senior Sergeant from an anti-tank rifle unit."Blackout" loading cutscene Nikolai was also a veteran of the Soviet-Afghan War."The Enemy of My Enemy" dialogue He was also a pilot as it was mentioned in "The Enemy of My Enemy" in Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare Remastered In the events before the mission, "Blackout", Nikolai was detained by the Ultranationalists under suspicion of espionage. The SAS team under Captain Price must find and rescue him before he was executed. He was informing the British from the Ultranationalist camp until his cover was blown. He helped start the entire chain of events in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered'' as it was he that supplied the intel for the cargo ship mission. In "Hunted", the Black Hawk that was carrying the extracted team was shot down over hostile territory and he was forced to fight alongside the team with only the AK-74u that Price gave to him. Finally, under the cover of AC-130 fire, Nikolai was evacuated by a second helicopter to a safehouse in Hamburg and his last mention in the game was a loading cutscene which he sent the SAS the coordinates to Khaled Al-Asad's safe house in Azerbaijan. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Nikolai played a bigger role in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 than in it's precursor and he was quite adept at flying and driving multiple vehicles, though it was unknown how he acquired them. He appeared to be a mercenary pilot. In "The Hornet's Nest", the stranded Task Force 141 team was left without a helicopter since the U.S. was barred from entering Brazilian airspace and the Russian invasion of the United States overwhelmed the civilian communications. Captain John "Soap" MacTavish called Nikolai to come rescue the team. Nikolai arrived in a Pave Low, but the heavy RPG fire made the landing zone "too hot" or dangerous. Soap ordered Nikolai to wave off as the team should be able to find a secondary extraction point. Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson when running and keeping up with the Task Force fell from the rooftops, further delaying the exit. Roach quickly rushed throughout the favela by evading the enemy forces, reaching the rooftops and making it to the helicopter. In "The Enemy of My Enemy", Nikolai extracted Price and Soap from the Boneyard under fire in a C-130 Hercules as Price and Soap drove their jeep into the cargo hold of the plane. Nikolai dropped Price and Soap off at Site Hotel Bravo in "Just Like Old Times," but despite having been told that it was a one-way flight, he returned to rescue the two in "Endgame" with a Little Bird. The last sentence that he said was, "Da. I knew a place." The place that he was referring to was a safehouse in Himachal Pradesh, India. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Nikolai was almost always alongside Yuri and the disavowed Task Force 141, ready to help when needed. In the introduction of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, he and Price carried an injured Soap to the helicopter with Yuri. He also provided remote air support during the mission to capture Waraabe in Somalia. His Hind was shot down during the extraction and he had to be rescued from the Somali Militia during a sandstorm. During a raid at Karlstejn Castle near Prague, Nikolai seemed to have deployed Yuri and Price and extracted them after informing Delta Force about Makarov's hunt for Alena Vorshevsky. In the mission, "Dust to Dust", Nikolai provided support and recon for Price and Yuri as they made their way through the hotel on a mission to kill Makarov. Call of Duty: Heroes Nikolai when a Landing Zone was built would sometimes land his Pave Low at the player's base for repairs. He was referred to as the '''Engineer and as a token of gratitude would decrease the amount of time to upgrade a building. He was since replaced with supply drops and did not not appear back in the game since. Locations Before Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Afghanistan — Took part in the Soviet-Afghan War. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The Caucasus Mountains — Rescued by Captain Price's Bravo Team. *Western Russia — Shot down, but evacuated to Hamburg. *Hamburg — From this location during a cutscene, he gave Bravo Team the coordinates to Al-Asad's safehouse in Northern Azerbaijan. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Rio De Janeiro, Brazil — Evacuated Soap's team in a Pave Low. *Kandahar, Afghanistan — Rescued Soap and Price from the Boneyard. *Site Hotel Bravo, Afghanistan — Rescued a heavily wounded MacTavish and Price and took them to a "secret place". Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 *Himachal Pradesh, India — Took Price and a wounded MacTavish to the safehouse. *Boosaaso, Somalia — Provided helicopter support while searching for Waraabe and shot down before subsequently escaping from the sandstorm. *Arabian Peninsula — Dropped Price and Yuri to kill Makarov in the Hotel Oasis. Provided play-by-play on Makarov's location in the hotel. Gallery Blackout.JPG|The menu picture for "Blackout". Nikolai CoD4.jpg|Nikolai in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. NikolaiMW3.png|Nikolai in the cutscene of "Persona Non Grata". Nikolai Profile.png|Nikolai's profile pictures. nikolai.PNG|Nikolai's profile in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Iw5 cardicon nikolai.png|Multiplayer Emblem of Nikolai. nikolai 1.PNG|Soap's drawing of Nikolai on his journal. Nikolai Endgame MW2.png|Full body shot of Nikolai in "Endgame". Nikolai Hunted.jpg|Nikolai in the helicopter at the end of "Blackout". Nikolai MW3 model render.png|Render of Nikolai's model in Modern Warfare 3. Nikolai carrying Soap MW3.png|Nikolai in "Persona Non Grata", carrying the wounded Soap. Nikolai Intel 1 MWR.png|Nikolai with an AK-47. Nikolai Intel 2 MWR.png|Intel on Nikolai. COD4R Nikolai and Price Blackout.jpg nikolai_bo.png|Nikolai in "Blackout" Quotes Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *''"The Americans are making mistake. They will never take Al-Asad alive."'' *''"The man is a coward, Captain Price. Al-Asad would never sacrifice himself. There is a safehouse in Azerbaijan that Al-Asad has used in the past. I am sending you the coordinates."'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *''"Price, I am approaching the boneyard. I see you do not have situation under control. Very unsafe to land. It looks like when I was in Afghanistan with the Soviets!"'' *''"Вот дерьмо! Нет, мне явно недоплачивают за эту работу! Одни ракеты сколько стоят! Твою мать! Пизда!" (Holy shit! No, I'm really not paid enough for this job! The missiles alone cost so much! Motherfucker! Cunt!)'' *''"Da - I know a place."'' Trivia *In "The Enemy of My Enemy", Nikolai is heard yelling in Russian, directed at Shadow Company or the mercenaries attempting to shoot him down. (He says: "Вот дерьмо! Нет, мне явно недоплачивают за эту работу! Одни ракеты сколько стоят! Твою мать! Пизда!!"; (trans. "Holy shit! No, really, I'm not paid enough for this job! The missiles alone cost so much! Your Mother! Cunt!") *He speaks Russian (as native) and English (as foreign). Also Nikolai knows Arabic, as he hacked into the Hotel Oasis's security at the Arabian Peninsula. *If looking closely at the plane's cockpit in "The Enemy of My Enemy", the player will see that no one is actually piloting Nikolai's plane. *During the "Blackout" cutscene, one can see pictures of Nikolai with an AK-47 (which he never wields) in "F.N.G", and him crouching near the crashed UH-60 equipped with a Minigun on "Heat". *In the end of "Endgame", he wears a pilot uniform; but in the beginning of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 mission "Persona Non Grata", he wears a combat uniform even though the level takes place just hours after the end of "Endgame". References sv:Nikolai (Modern Warfare) es:Nikolai ru:Николай Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Loyalist Characters Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Loyalist Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Task Force 141 Characters Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Characters